Talk:Pro Wrestling Wiki
Talk:Main Page Archive 1 Just a question Erm how old is this wikia?? It looks really new to me since there's like (no offense) so little information and undone pages? Just curious. I truly appreciate the efforts of you guys doing this...just that it feels...new. :From some checking I did: it was created in 2005 I think. It hasn't had much activity over the years, until now when there is actually several active editors. RobJ1981 07:19, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks --Tonicquill 12:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Formatting Hey, just found this the other day while I was working on my other Wiki. It's great and I would love to edit it but I think there should be some sort of set standard of format for the PPV pages. I edited King of the Ring 1997 based on the way one page was formatted but then went to add a few In Your House pages and saw that the ones that were already done were completely different. It's the results that I'm talking about. One was "X defeated Y" then how. The other was "X vs. Y" then how the finish happened and then the winner stated separately. I prefer the former version over the latter but didn't know which was the one that I should be using or if there was even one specific one that should be used. Anyways, I'm rambling now. Just someone looking to help who wants to do it the correct way. DX927 20:42, 20 December 2008 (UTC) beef up this wiki If I offer to put work into this Wiki, would anyone else be willing to help me out, and I mean like merging some sections on certain title pages (This is pathetic and can easily be put on the Championship page 1) and creating pages which for some reason aren't here. --AfroTwinky 23:19, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :I've merged the article you mentioned, so that's done. If you want to help with the requested pages list, that would be great. See: Pro Wrestling:Projects/requested for the list. I can help you whenever I'm on, I'm not so sure about anyone else though. This Wiki doesn't have a ton of editors, and the regulars that are around tend to edit only WWE articles. I've said for a while: we need to focus on other wrestling, as it's turning into a WWE wiki too much. Especially when people get the "Wiki spotlight" on WWE wrestlers (mainly due to nothing else being top quality right now). RobJ1981 07:21, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Regarding wrestling moves. Hello. Although I do appreciate that there are many wrestling moves that are listed here (and yet there are many more that could also be added in the future), I kind of feel a bit cheated when there are no images to give an actual step by step rundown on how to perform all of these wrestling moves. If we are going to be a real Wikia page, then since this website is said to be considered an electronic encyclopedia, should we not do what an encyclopedia or how to book does and give out some more information other than just give out a few sentences on a move? I truly feel that this Wikia could stand some visual media regarding the wrestling moves on here, so if anyone has some wrestling friends in the real world, then could you be ever so nice and have them contribute to a more visual library of wrestling moves on this website? Thank you. I've also noticed it mostly seems to be made of typing and only one or two pictures going alongside the pages. HeadInAnotherGalaxy (talk) 19:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Champions It would be nice if the front page wasn't locked so there could be a more current champions list since 2 are currently wrong. DX927 00:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :* The Main Page is locked because it's too much of a high traffic area. I am aware that the ROH Champ should be changed to Tyler Black, but I'll be honest that that main page has been neglected because Wikia is about to change to it's new skin, but it should be fixed soon. - Wagnike2 04:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Matt Hardy Matt Hardy has been released by the WWE (source wwe.com). Thought you would like to add this to the news feed Please add WWE and TNA Twitter Widgets to their Pages I'm not a computer guy and Wikia is very confusing. But I'd like to request that someone add the twitter and facebook feeds to the wrestlers pages and promotions pages. If someone could please do this it would make the prowrestling Wikia Legit! Thanks DJGobbledy (talk) 03:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :* What widgets? People are free to add their links to twitter in the External links section of pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) i hate the sheild Background It's about time to change this background don't you think?? Old stuff... Di Amores (talk) 15:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :* It's in the plans soon, we've known for awhile but have been focused on improving the content first. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Why is nobody ever on chat? Why is it even here if nobody uses it?RandomUsername256 (talk) 03:08, December 21, 2014 (UTC)RandomUsername256RandomUsername256 (talk) 03:08, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :* We use to use the chat a lot more and specifically were on it during showings of Raw and other shows. For whatever reason though it's not something that most of our user base is into it. We keep it in the hopes that one day that'll change. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Interwiki Links Hello. I can't edit this page, so I would like someone to add el: please''' Vagelis93 (talk) 18:04, February 21, 2018 (UTC)' Thanks' Vagelis93 (talk) 15:01, February 22, 2018 (UTC)'''